


An unlikely Union

by murmeltearding



Series: Gotham weirdness [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Language, Loss of Job, Meeting a stranger, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, fucking a perfect stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: Young Alex meets a stranger on her way home after a late night of drinking... there's chemistry and she takes him home. Smut ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few years before my other story The Detective and the Cleaner. I'm very much into writing spin offs lately.  
You don't need to read the other story to get it, but its kinda more fun if you do... there's a couple hidden jokes there...   
And since I didn't very much bother to describe Alex or the interior of her flat (both of which is described in the main story), here's a short summary: Alex is a strong woman on the upper end of the weight scale, not fat, but thick thighs, a little tummy, brown, wavy hair, shiny and soft. She barely has any verbal filter and is a little dumb sometimes, but loveable nonetheless.  
Her flat is a dump. In the bad area of Gotham, hence the three locks on her door, only one room, small, barely functional kitchen, bad pipes, chaos, a little dirty, her bed's shit as well, groaning and creaking and since the heating only works sometimes it tends to get pretty cold...   
So that's about all you need to know, I think... enjoy!

“Alright, alright, guys and gals, it’s time for me to go home. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow, searching for a new job and all,” Alex muttered, getting up from her table. If she was quick enough, the others wouldn’t realize she hadn’t paid her part of the tab.

She had been fired from her job at Jack’s Clams earlier that day and had decided she deserved a drink, unaware the bar she’d chosen for her late night adventure was a gay bar. A couple nice gay dudes had seen how down she was and adopted her into their group. Oswald, a skimpy guy with crazy hair, had taken a special liking to her, it seemed. He’d promised her he’d try to help her find a new job with his employer Fish Mooney.  
Alex had heard that name before, from her friend Harvey, warning her to never ever get close to that ruthless woman and told Oswald no thank you.

The air outside was cold. Winter was just around the corner and she huddled deeper into her denim jacket, hugging herself, wishing she’d have brought a shawl. The wind bit right through her clothes. Hurrying homewards, she looked neither left nor right. Somewhere in the distance the much too familiar sound of a gun being fired rang out. It came from the direction she was walking in. Alex slowed down, giving whoever had fired the shot time to get away before she appeared on the scene. Damn, maybe she should have gotten a cab.

She looked up and down the street, hoping one would just happen to come towards her, but it was deserted. No one else was out in the middle of the night on a Tuesday, well… technically it was Wednesday already. The homeless guy on the other side of the street, pushing a shopping cart, talking to someone only he could see didn’t count, obviously.

Without making a conscious decision, her steps became faster again. It wasn’t that much farther until she reached her street.

The homeless guy gave a particularly loud shout about one thing or other and his cart rattled down over the curb. Alex half turned to look towards him, watching him over her shoulder while still walking forwards, which was why she didn’t see the dark figure coming out of the alley on her other side.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Alex exclaimed, taking a step backwards, apologetically raising her hands before her.

A pale face looked back at her, ghastly white in the darkness. Black jacket, black pants, black gloves, a few years older than her, she guessed, but it was hard to tell in the half dark. His eyes looked almost as black as his clothes, especially compared to his pale skin. His head was so bald, the weak light from the streetlights reflected off of it. “Don’t worry about it,” he muttered, “there’s worse things than a pretty girl bumping into me!”

The homeless guy shouted something and Alex turned towards him again. He had abandoned his cart and was walking in the middle of the street now, slowly but steadily coming towards them. Alex started moving again, away from the homeless guy, away from the bald guy, towards the relative safety of her flat.

“You shouldn’t be out here all alone at this hour though,” her new found friend said, falling into step next to her.

“Yea, I don’t really want to be out here… I’m just too dumb to afford a cab,” Alex answered, speeding up.

He snorted. “Samesies! Mind if I join you? I’m headed in the same direction!”

“I can hardly tell you where to walk,” Alex shrugged.

“You could try…”

“Nah… I’m glad for the company.” She hesitated. “You’re not gonna kill me though, right? Or steal my organs?” He seemed nice. Not the killer type at all, but one never knew in Gotham. Better ask up front.

“Lovely suggestions, but no… I’ve been off the clock for...” he took a moment to look at his watch, “twelve minutes now. No more killing for today.”

Alex frowned. Was he… joking? He must be, right? Killers didn’t offer girls to take them home in the middle of the night… or did they? She’d never actually met a killer, so there really was no way to know. “Good to know…” she slowly said.

“What’s that in your bag?” He motioned to the tote bag she was carrying on her shoulder.

“Just work clothes.” She hastily stuffed the sleeve of her uniform back inside.

“You work at Jack’s Clams?” He seemed overly excited about that small fact.

She considered telling him she didn’t work there any longer, but it didn’t really matter. The job had been shit anyways. “That’s kinda freaky, you being able to tell from a glance at my uniform,” she said instead.

“I eat there once a week, sometimes twice! They have the best Chowder this side of the river!”

Alex snorted. “You must have a strong stomach!”

“Probably,” he muttered.

“That’s my street,” Alex said, slowing down her steps, waiting for him to say goodbye.

“Are you kidding? It’s my street too!” He slowed down as well.

“Seriously?”

Nodding excitedly, he sent her a blindingly bright grin. “What a small world! Give me a high five!” He hastily pulled off his glove and held up his hand.

They high fived, but instead of just slapping their hands together and pulling away, like a normal person would do, they kept their palms together. His fingers were warm against Alex’s frozen skin. She swallowed as his eyes found hers. Their fingers interlocked without conscious thought and slowly sank down together.

The eye contact was intense. Too intense. Alex shyly looked to the ground. This was one of the weirder things that had happened to her so far, but it was nice in the oddest possible way. “So, which building are you in?” she said, just to say anything. They continued walking, slower than before, fingers interlocked. It was a little sad they were almost home. Alex wanted to spend more time with the nice stranger.

“That one…” he pointed at her building with his free hand.

Alex stopped again. “Are you fucking serious? That’s my building! Which floor?”

“Fifth… The stairs are killing me! But they keep my butt tight!” He wiggled his hips left and right to underline his words.

Alex laughed out loud, the sound echoing through the empty street. “I… I’d like to verify that statement,” she said, grinning at him impishly.

“Ha,” he snorted. “Would you then?”

“I mean… I live on the fourth floor, you can check if it makes a difference in tightness, if you want… For science!”

“I can hardly say no to science,” he muttered thoughtfully. Walking up the few stairs towards the entry door, he unlocked it, holding it open for Alex. She had remained a few steps behind him, enjoying the view. He hadn’t lied about his tight butt. His black pants suited him quite well.

“What are you doing?” he grinned.

“Just… science!” Alex shrugged, slowly walking up the stairs.

He slapped her butt as she passed him.

Alex stopped and turned around, raising a disapproving eyebrow at him, but couldn’t entirely hide her grin.

“Science!” he shrugged apologetically.

“So, umm… any other things you want to research, or…”

Licking his lips, he took a step towards her, his dark eyes focused entirely on her. “They say oysters are an aphrodisiac… any chance you had any today?”

Alex laughed at his odd phrasing and shook her head. “I never eat at work. I’m not suicidal like you! BUT! I’ve had a couple drinks… I heard they have the same effect!” She took a step towards him, and another one. They were almost touching. Her arms wandered upwards and settled on top of his shoulders, fingers interlocked behind his head. The lighting inside the building was a little better than outside. His eyes still looked almost black. Dark circles under them spoke of many sleepless nights. And she was very intent on adding one more to that. Closing the last bit of distance between them, she kissed him.

His lips were surprisingly soft, his kiss gentle and almost chaste. His hands snaked around her waist to pull her closer, pressing her body against his. He smelled of… gunshots. Alex’s clouded brain didn’t let her wonder about it though.

The automatic lights went out, leaving them in the dark. They’d been standing there for too long. Neither of them cared. They didn’t need their eyes for what they were doing. Alex softly licked over his lips, demanding entrance. He tasted like… childhood… like Hubba Bubba!

Pulling away, he carelessly spit his gum in a corner before turning back to her.

Alex wanted to say something, but his lips found hers again and shut her up. He was more eager now, more self assured, pushing her backwards until her back was against the wall, crotch pressing against hers. A very welcome bulge made itself known, pulsing against her lower belly. Alex whimpered into his mouth.

Her hands wandered downwards, over his chest, snaking in between his arms, and farther down. The fabric of his clothes felt soft under her fingers. She was so on edge it sent tingles through her body. Upon reaching his butt, she eagerly cupped it, testing his erstwhile statement.

He hadn’t lied. It was very firm and nice under her hands. Something deep inside her tingled.

“Hey, umm… you think we can make it to the fourth floor before we start undressing each other?” Alex muttered, turning her head to the side so she could talk. He didn’t stop kissing her, her jaw, her neck, gently biting the sensitive skin there.

“Can’t make any guarantees,” he admitted, kissing his way downwards, over her cleavage, cupping her breasts with greedy hands. Even through the layers of clothes she wore, his touch made her whimper.

“We….” her breath hitched in her throat as he started pulling her shirt down, “we should…” she swallowed, “we should try!”

He didn’t seem to have heard her, mesmerized by her breasts.

She grabbed his head between both her hands, forcing him to look up at her. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark enough so she could make out the look on his face; full of hunger and greed and want. It made parts of her clench with anticipation.

“Alright, if you insist…” His voice was deeper than it had been before. He reached for the light switch and they were both momentarily blinded by the brightness. Blinking a few times, Alex made her way towards the stairs, making sure he was coming after her.

“Move, woman,” he ordered, eyes glinting with desire.

Alex made it halfway to the first floor before her brain caught up with her. She stopped and turned around. “Hey, what happened to your eyebrows?” she said, reaching out for his face.

He stood one step below her, which gave her the height advantage for once. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her neck. “Later… now, walk!” He turned her around and pushed her forwards, forcing her to take a step.

Alex chuckled and started walking by herself again. She felt his hands on her waist, moving downwards and stopped again, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t stop! I’m doing science!” He slapped her butt as if goading a horse.

With a snort, Alex started walking again, putting an extra swing in her hips to give him something to science on. She felt his hands glide over her and heard an appreciative hum.

“Not as good as fifth floor, but almost… Remind me to write that down or else it ain’t science,” he muttered. They were almost on the third floor. Alex was slightly out of breath. He wasn’t.

She pulled out her keys, so they wouldn’t lose any time once they were on her floor. The three locks on her door were bad enough.

Victor pestered her with kisses while she unlocked with unsteady fingers. His hands were all over her body, exploring her, worming into the waistband of her leggings, cupping and squeezing her breasts through her clothes while his body was pressed against her from behind, his erection pushing against her butt. Alex felt her knees go weak under his eager caresses. She held on to the doorknob to steady herself.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the door snapped open. She barely had enough time to pull out the key, so quickly did he push her inside. Door falling shut behind them, the keys carelessly dropped from Alex’s hand, clattering as they landed. They were both breathing hard, toeing off their shoes, trying to pull off each other’s outerwear at the same time, before they realized it was probably faster to get them off themselves.

He wore a vest over a silky black dress shirt under his trenchcoat, black of course and smooth to the touch. It must feel like heaven against naked skin. He unbuttoned the vest and dropped it on top of the growing pile of clothes. She stopped him when he started unbuttoned his shirt as well. That part, Alex wanted to do herself. Her hands trembled so hard, it took her ages to undo each single button. Him interrupting her every few seconds, pulling her clothes over her head, unhooking her bra and pulling it down her arms didn’t help. Still, she slapped his hands away a second time when he tried helping her.

Alex wanted this moment. The pale V of his chest grew with each button she undid. She had to work hard not to lick all over that glorious chest. Muscled, but not overly so and completely hairless. He also didn’t have a beard, not even the slightest sheen despite the late hour… and now that she was close to him, she noticed he had no eyelashes either.

His hands finding their way into her pants, cupping her ass, skin to skin stopped all conscious thought about his lack of hair. It didn’t matter. She wanted him with or without.

When she finally pulled his shirt out of his pants and shoved it down his shoulders, she froze. His arms were covered with scars, tally marks, she realized, some old and pale, some fresher and still reddish pink.

“What…” she muttered, looking up at him.

“Later,” he said undoing the buttons on his cuffs and shrugging off the shirt.

By the time it hit the floor, Alex had stopped caring about the scars and was all over him again. His body was glorious and she could hardly wait to get him out of his pants too. Pushing him backwards, towards her bed, she let her hands glide over his naked chest, over his still clothed butt and back up again over his smooth back.

Her fake wrought iron bed gave a creak when she pushed him onto it, crawling over him on all fours, diving down to kiss him. She hesitated, her mouth hovering just over his. “What’s your name by the way?”

He snorted, his hands on her naked back wandering downwards. “Victor,” he muttered.

“I’m Alex… nice to meet you, Victor.” His name felt nice in her mouth. “Victor…” she whispered again.

“Done with the introductions?” He lifted up on his elbows, kissing the corner of her mouth.

“Yea… I just figured, if we do this,” she talked around his kisses, ”we should at least know each other’s names… if we want to scream it later or something, you know…” She lifted up higher, out of his reach, grinning at him.

“Mhm mhm” he made, wrapping his arms around her back and forcing her down on top of him again.

They made quick work of each other’s pants, never letting go of each other, except for the few seconds it took Alex to reach for the box of condoms in her nightstand. She put them on top and took one out, tossing it towards him, shooting him a glance to make sure he’d gotten the message.

Victor gave her a short nod and crawled towards her, on all fours, rolling her onto her back. Alex looked between them and found an impressive dick pointing towards her, twitching with anticipation. He didn’t have any hair downstairs either. His skin, except for his tallied arms and an alarming number of other scars all over his body, was so smooth, it was almost surreal.

“Hey Victor,” she muttered.

His face was buried between her breasts, and he hesitantly looked up. “What?” He sounded a little annoyed for her interrupting him once more.

“Can you fuck me already?”

His eyes lit up with a mixture of humor and newly awakened lust. “Your wish is my command!” He reached for the condom and got up on his knees. Alex watched him, her hands caressing his legs and the parts of his hips she could reach from her position. Her heartbeat sped up when he was done and crawled over her again, positioning himself between her legs. She whimpered when she felt his tip against her entrance. Her hips lifted of their own accord, giving him the best angle to enter. And he did. Careful at first, but when she moved against him eagerly, he forgot all about being cautious.

They moaned in unison as he filled her up. He wasn’t quite big enough to hurt, but close.

“Mmm… fuck,” Alex sighed, reaching out for him, grabbing his arms, his thighs, everything she could reach. Her eyes were half lidded, his weren’t. He kept staring at her face, her body, eyes wide open, admiring her as he pounded into her. A deep grumble made its way through his closed lips. The bed creaked with each of his thrusts. All gentleness was gone now.

Alex reached around his neck, trying to pull him down for another kiss. He stopped his motions, remaining inside and kissed her.

“Turn around…” he said, slowly pulling out.

The loss of his dick made her feel very empty and she eagerly turned around, bracing against the headboard, sticking her ass up in the air to make him fill her up again. His mouth found her spine, licking his way upwards from her tailbone, biting the sensitive space between her shoulder and her neck as he entered her again. Alex’s legs almost gave out under him and the first spasm of her impeding orgasm shook her body. Her hands wrapped around the bottom rod on her headboard as he took up speed again. The whole bed was rocking with his movements, bumping against the brick wall with each thrust.

Alex consciously tensed the muscles deep inside her, increasing the friction. “Holy shit!” Victor muttered, slowing down. “What the fuck are you doing?”

She would have laughed, but he took up speed again and the laughter stuck in her throat, turning into a moan as he hit just the right spot. “Oh my god, yes! Fuck!”

He took hold of her hips and thrust deeper, burying himself inside her to his balls.

Alex felt her muscles tense around him, unconsciously this time, faster and faster, again and again. Her toes curled as her orgasm built, slowly but surely. The sensation increased with his every move, bringing her closer towards hitherto unknown spheres of pleasure. When he reached around her and found her clit with his fingers, she tumbled over the edge, burying her face into her pillow to muffle her moans, her whole body spasmed with her release and she lost all control of her legs and collapsed under him with one last moan. She lay on her stomach, her ass still sticking in the air, unable to move.

Victor joined her, lying on his side so he faced her. “Victory,” he whispered.

“Was… that a pun on your name?” Alex panted.

“Who knows, right?” he noncommittally muttered. The grin playing around the corners of his mouth told her she’d guessed right.

Alex chuckled weakly.

He reached towards her, probably to fix her hair or something equally cute. Before he could touch her, the bed gave a loud, long drawn creak. Something broke and the bedframe, or the top half of it at least, crashed to the floor with them on top. Alex startled so badly, she was sure she’d had a heart attack, eyes wide, heart pounding. Victor, on the other hand, kept his cool and, with catlike reflexes, reached out to catch the headboard before it could fall on top of them.

“Fuck…” Alex whispered, staring up at his outstretched hand.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking around.

An involuntary whimper escaped her lips and she moved towards him, nodding slowly. “Thanks for saving me,” she muttered, huddling against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More orgasms, more sweet talking, some drinking... not much plot tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes off right after the first chapter. It's got some fluff, some more light smut and some dumb jokes, so just like everything I write...

With their heads being much lower than their feet, it took Alex a moment to find her way out of bed.

Victor pulled out the broken headboard, leaned it against the wall and dropped to his knees, stark naked except for his socks, to check the footboard.

“Did… did you wear Hello Kitty socks while we had sex?” Alex chuckled.

Victor pulled away from the bed, looking up at her. “My toes get cold…” he said.

Alex laughed. “But Hello Kitty? If I could take back my orgasm, I would!”

“No backsies!”

“Yea, yea, I know…” Alex laughed, hugging herself, watching him as he bent to look under her bed again. Standing straight behind him might not be the best position to be, with his ass sticking up in the air. She went to find some clothes, digging through the heap they’d left by the entry door. Her hand slid over his shirt and she pulled it out and put it on. The fabric was cool and as soft against her skin as she’d imagined it would be. And it smelled like Victor.

A quiet sigh escaped her as she pulled it around her, wrapping her body in the silky fabric. The shirt wasn’t long enough to cover all of her, but that barely mattered, considering how Victor was still crawling around her floor, naked.

Drawn by the noise, he looked up and a grin spread on his face. “Sexy,” he muttered, wriggling his nonexistent eyebrows, looking her up and down. His expression, hungry and full of desire, made Alex tingly all over. The silky fabric sliding over her nipples every time she moved didn’t make things any better. Victor admired her a moment longer and then turned back towards the bed, pulling and pushing a bit.

Alex padded towards him on bare feet, watching his back muscles work under his skin. Damn, he had her worked up again without even a touch.

“Take this,” he said, oblivious to her inner turmoil, pointing at the footboard with his free hand while holding on to the frame with his other.

Alex pulled away the part and it joined the headboard in time out while Victor lowered the sad rest of the bed to the ground. “We fucked that up good… literally,” he joked.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” She rolled her eyes and moved towards him again. He reached for her and let his hands glide over her calves and thighs while he got to his feet. His hands slid over her butt and upwards, taking the shirt with him. Her skin prickled where he’d touched her. She couldn’t care less about the bed.

He looked downwards between them, humming his appreciation as he let his finger glide between her breasts, towards her navel and on.

Alex closed her eyes. Never in her life would she have guessed this was how the night would end. And it wasn’t even over yet. She was tired. It was going towards 3 am, but as long as he was with her, she didn’t plan on wasting her time sleeping.

“So… ready for round two?” She whispered, moving close to his ear, letting her lips brush over his skin.

“I wish… give me half an hour.”

Alex slowly pulled away from him. “Care for a drink then?”

“What are you serving?”

“Umm…” Alex muttered, walking into the kitchen, closely followed by Victor, his hands carefully resting on her hips. She reached for the almost empty bottle of John’s Daphne Tenderness Whiskey.

He eyed it suspiciously.

“I mean… I didn’t exactly expect guests or I’d have bought some more,” she mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

He took the bottle out of her hand and pushed her backwards until her butt hit the kitchen counter. Pushing his shirt back over her shoulders, exposing her completely, he kissed her again, while his hands made their way downwards.

Alex gasped when he found her entrance and greedily pushed into her with his fingers. She eagerly spread her legs for him, glad for the counter supporting her from behind.

He found her spot as if he’d known her for years instead of hours and Alex’s knees went weak with the sensation. His thumb moved to her clit and Alex lost all sense of time and all control over her body. All she could do was hold on to him to remain upright, as his caresses sent jolts of pleasure through her.

He played her body like a musical instrument with long, quick fingers, coaxing all kind of noises out of her.

“Cum for me,” he whispered against her ear, letting his tongue trail over the sensitive skin, adding to the sensation farther down.

Alex whimpered, feeling her knees turn into jelly. His words, almost like an order, and the knowledge he enjoyed seeing her like that brought her over the edge. Her whole body convulsed as she came on his fingers, biting his shoulder to stifle her screams.

Only his hands cupping her ass kept her upright at this point and she held on to him, whole body quivering, while he half carried her towards the sofa, making her lie down.

“Wait right here,” he said once she was settled, lifting one finger and giving her a quick kiss. He seemed to consider asking for his shirt, but decided against it. Walking towards the door, he took his keys from his jacket and stepped out into the hallway, still stark naked except for his socks.

Alex remained unmoving, breathing hard, staring at the cracked ceiling. It took her a few minutes until she felt in control of her body again and she weakly poured herself a glass of John’s Daphne, lounging on her elbow, pulling air through her teeth when the bitter liquid hit her throat. John’s Daphne worked for alright for getting drunk, but it only started tasting good after the third or fourth glass.

Victor knocked on the door and Alex got up to let him in. Her legs still weren’t entirely stable.

“Let’s get this party started, baby!” Victor said, holding a bottle with Japanese writing up for her to see.

“What is this?”

“Hibiki,” he said as if that was supposed to tell her anything. “Japanese Whiskey, the good kind,” he added when he noticed her questioning look.

He sat down on the sofa and Alex joined him, hastily downing the rest of her drink so he could refill her glass, enjoying his warmth, his scent, his skin.

“Are you gonna tell me about the tally marks now?” she muttered, gently reaching for his left arm and tracing her fingers over the scarred skin. There must be close to 70 marks. A cut close to the inside of his elbow made her hesitate. It was so fresh; it was still bleeding a bit. “You… did you do that one just now when you were upstairs?”

Victor nodded, holding a filled glass towards her.

“So what are you counting there? Is… am I that one?”

“Would that make you happy?”

“Umm… not particularly, no…”

“Aren’t you glad it’s not you then?” He grinned.

“But what else is it?” Alex was still curious.

“Let’s say it’s one for each person I killed…” Victor muttered casually, lifting his glass towards his nose, sampling the aroma.

“Come on, stop bullshitting!” Alex laughed. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me… It’s none of my business anyways, I was just wondering…”

“Shush then. Enjoy your drink,” he said, taking a small sip.

Alex hadn’t been aware Whiskey could taste that nice, with notes of honey and something fruity. “Mmmmh…” She leaned back and closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

She felt Victor move and heard him put his glass on the table. Her eyes remained blissfully closed, waiting what he was going to do. She didn’t exactly know why, but she trusted him.

He took her glass out of her hand and put it on the table as well before he leaned over her and started kissing her neck.

The booze had warmed her belly. His kisses warmed something a little farther down.

She loosely put her arms around him and leaned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. His hands parted her shirt once again and exposed her breasts. Immediately, he moved downwards from her neck to caress them with his mouth. Alex gave a soft moan. She was still sensitive, but kisses and nibbles were always welcome. Her hands moved to brush through his hair before she remembered there was nothing to brush through.

It didn’t matter. Alex let her fingers glide over his skin, down his neck, over his spine as far as she could reach. He gave a pleasant shiver in return. “Do that again,” he uttered between kisses.

Alex grinned and did it again, adding a careful amount of fingernails to the touch. An appreciative hum was her reply. If he reacted that nicely to such a small touch, she wondered how he’d react to… other things she could do.

Only one way to find out. She pushed him to his back and crawled on top of him, holding each other’s gaze. Both whimpered at the feel of their bodies touching again. She bent over him, kissing his neck, his chest, letting her hands follow her movements.

His dick pushed against her, glistened with lust already. An eager moan made its way from Alex’s throat as she bent over him, licking along the shaft while holding eye contact.

“Holy shit….” he exclaimed. His hands reached out towards her, burying into her long hair, as she wrapped her lips around the head and took him all in. She felt his hands push against the back of her head and frowned. Releasing him again with a pop, she moved up on her arms. “No pushing!”

He lifted his arms in an apologetic gesture. “Sorry…”

Alex bent down again, grabbed her hair and put it all to one side, to have it out of her way.

His hands remained at a safe distance, burying into the sofa cushions. The most delicious noises made their way from his mouth as she worked his dick, his balls, the space behind…

“I… mmmmh…. I’m gonna cum if you keep this up,” he muttered.

Alex grinned. She had him at her mercy now. She could draw this out as long or as short as she wanted. Looking up at his desperate face, she slowed down her movements, crawling up on top of him again, she went for a kiss, making sure her body rubbed up against him. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her down, deepening the kiss. “You’re incredible,” he panted.

“I know!” Alex agreed. She freed herself from his grasp and moved back downwards to finish what she’d started.

Victor gave a desperate whimper as she licked the sensitive tip of his dick again. With a bright grin on her face, Alex took him inside her mouth once more, slowly increasing the suction. She’d make him cum so hard…

His shoulders lifted and sank, his hips thrust upwards against her, his dick twitched inside her mouth and the salty goodness filled her all up. Her eyes were locked on his face, watching him come undone. It was beautiful.

She swallowed it all, licking her lips and got up to her knees.

“Holy fucking shit!” Victor muttered, eyes heavily lidded, breathing as if he’d just run up a flight of stairs.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Alex grinned, softly trailing her fingers over his skin. He shivered under her, still overly sensitive. The sofa was too small for both of them to lie next to each other, so Alex sat up by his legs, pulling his shirt around her again, pouring another glass of Hibiki. She deserved that now.

Victor remained where he was, unmoving except for his hand, blindly searching for some part of her he could touch. His breathing slowed, his eyes closed.

“You tired?” Alex whispered, putting her hand on his flat stomach.

“Very…” He stroked over her hip with his knuckles.

“Wanna stay the night?” she asked, hoping very much he wanted to. She hadn’t slept in the same bed as someone else for ages, and she missed it.

“I’d kill a man for that! Seriously, tell me who and I’ll do it…”

Alex snorted. She downed her Hibiki in one gulp and got to her feet, reaching out for him. “Not necessary.” He slowly got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, putting his chin on her shoulder and pressing his crotch against her butt. It made walking hard, but she wouldn’t change it for the world.

They dropped to the mattress and fell asleep minutes later, snuggled against each other. Victors scent filled Alex’s nose, his warmth embraced her. She felt safer than she had in a while.

+++

Something slapped her in the face in the morning. What the fuck! Alex was wide awake much faster than she was used to. An arm was on her face. Someone breathed next to her. It took her brain a moment to catch up with her body.

Oh, right, she’d had sex last night. With a handsome stranger. Victor. Half of his face was buried in the pillow, eyes closed, mouth open. Carefully, Alex turned so her back was to him, draping the arm over her, snuggling against him. This was nice.

+++

They didn’t exchange numbers. Alex figured with them living in the same building, they’d run into each other again, eventually.

They didn’t.

Alex decided to go upstairs to see if he was home one afternoon a few days later.

There were two flats on each floor. She knew the weird catlady who lived directly above her. She came down on her frequently, when Alex did anything that was too noisy or she felt disturbed in any other way, so Victor must be living in the other flat.

The door was locked, a putrid odor emanating from it. Alex frowned and sniffed. Something was rotting inside. She had no idea what exactly it was, but worry filled her brain. Running back downstairs, she got a few tools and went to work picking his lock. Harvey had showed her how to do it when she’d been a teenager, thinking it would be a fun activity to do with his goddaughter. Alex’s mother had freaked out when she’d found out, but then, she’d freaked out at pretty much everything at that point.

The lock was shitty and it took Alex all of five minutes to open it, despite not having had a lot of practice. She went inside and tried the light switch. It didn’t do anything. The light of a late October afternoon had to suffice for her investigation.

Someone had clearly lived here. There were takeout boxes, even one from Jack’s Clams, which was probably the source of the stink, newspapers from a week ago, a stained mattress on the floor, but no fresh food or clothes or toiletries, not even a toothbrush. The place was clearly deserted.

Alex wanted to look around some more but the stink from the rotten food made her eyes water. Shaking her head, she went downstairs again. If it wasn’t for the Hibiki Victor had left and the small bloody stain on her sheets from the cut on his arm, she might as well have imagined their shared night.

+++

Harvey noticed how glum she was when they met up for drinks later that evening.

“What happened?” he asked, pushing a beer towards her.

“Nothing, just… some guy… they’re all the same…” Alex sighed.

Harvey shook his head. “There’s good ones out there. Take Jim… he’s with that crazy bitch Barbara right now, but they’ll break up sooner or later. They’re on different paths. You’d make a perfect fit, I’m telling you!”

Alex sighed. She’d seen Jim a few times. He was so far out of her league, it was bordering on ridiculous. Where he was a purebred golden retriever, she was a dirty street mutt, probably with fleas. Jim and her, that was a fantasy that would never happen…


End file.
